Cousins et Amants
by Alounet
Summary: John Ross revient d'Angleterre et retrouve son cousin Christopher plusieurs mois après leur premier baiser. Slash John Ross/Christopher.


**Titre** : Cousins et Amants

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Famille

**Couple** : John Ross Ewing / Christopher Ewing

**Avertissements** : Je parle ici d'amour entre cousins (bien que pas par le sang), mais avec aussi... la découverte de la sexualité commune à deux cousins ! Donc slash et inceste, si vous n'aimez pas, cliquez sur la croix !

**Disclaimer** : Les Ewing ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Sue Ellen, J.R., Bobby et Paméla ! Ainsi qu'à David Jacobs, Leonard Katzman, etc !

**Notes** : Je suis fan de Dallas depuis toujours. J'ai suivi les 14 premières saisons alors que j'étais encore tout jeune (merci TF1), je m'étais fait un revisionage étant adulte et cet été, j'ai regardé la suite (avec John Henderson et Jesse Metcalfe dans le rôle des deux cousins). Mon histoire se situe entre les deux séries, vers 1996 approximativement.

* * *

John Ross était en train de chercher après son cousin dans le ranch de South Fork. Le fils de J.R. avait maintenant dix sept ans et il n'avait pas revu son cousin depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Il avait passé ces dernières années à Londres avec sa mère.

Christopher, lui, était en train de faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre quand il vit sa porte s'ouvrir à grande vitesse et son beau gosse de cousin débarquer dans sa chambre et lui sauter dessus.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire, ravi de se retrouver après cette si longue séparation.

-Alors cousin, j'espère que t'es prêt ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda innocemment le plus jeune des deux.

John Ross était en train de sourire comme un diable puis il attrapa Christopher qu'il jeta sur son lit. Le plus vieux commença à ramper sur lui et leurs deux visages n'étaient plus que séparé par quelques centimètres :

-Pour ça.

John Ross s'empara des lèvres de Christopher. C'était la seconde fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, la première ayant eu lieu quelques mois plus tôt à Londres, lorsque Chris était revenu voir son cousin chez Sue Ellen.

Christopher était passé auparavant sur Paris avec son père, Bobby. Ce dernier avait envie de se rendre sur la tombe de sa femme, April, décédée quelques années plus tôt lors d'un terrible attentat. Bobby ayant souhaité rester seul dans la capitale française, Christopher s'était naturellement rendu chez son cousin.

Après une soirée des plus mémorables à discuter comme tous les adolescents, entre autre choses de sexe, Chris avait confié n'avoir jamais embrassé personne. John Ross, devenu le bourreau des cœurs de son école, avait une certaine facilité. Il avait décidé d'offrir le premier baiser de Christopher.

Christopher n'arrivait pas à oublier ça et à chaque fois qu'il appelait son cousin, les deux garçons passaient des heures à se dire tout ce qu'ils voudraient faire lorsqu'ils se reverraient.

John Ross avait promis à Christopher de ne plus fréquenter aucune filles et il était exclusif à son cousin, lors de soirée téléphonique des plus chaudes.

-On va vraiment faire tout ce qu'on disait au téléphone ? demanda le fils de Bobby.

-Pas que ça ! Crois-moi, tu vas goûter à John Ross et tu vas plus pouvoir t'en passer !

Christopher souriait et embrassait à nouveau son cousin. Les deux garçons commencèrent alors à se déshabiller l'un et l'autre et rapidement, ils étaient en train de faire l'amour pour la première fois.

Un peu plus tard, Christopher était blotti dans les bras de son cousin. Ils étaient toujours nu, sous les draps du lit du plus jeune. John Ross était en train de jouer avec sa main en la faisant passer sur le corps de son nouvel amant :

-T'imagine la tête de nos pères s'ils nous voyaient ?

-Je sais que le mien dirait trop rien, mais le tiens, confia Christopher. Il te déshériterait.

-Je m'en fiche un peu.

John Ross embrassa son amant et lui demanda :

-Alors finalement, le plus sexy entre mon frère James et moi, c'est lequel ?

Christopher se mit à rire et lui dit :

-J'avais dit ça pour t'embêter, je le pensais pas.

-Mouais. T'as interêt.

John Ross embrassa à nouveau son cousin-petit-ami-amant et se leva, cherchant après son jean :

-Ou tu vas ?

-Me laver. Tu veux venir peut-être ?

-Ca dépend. Je pourrais te prendre moi ?

-Négatif. C'est moi l'homme.

-Moi aussi je suis un mec !

-T'es encore tout jeune. Quand tu sera plus vieux.

-T'as qu'un an de plus, protesta Christopher sous les rires amusés de John Ross.

Ce dernier se refuserait toujours à être dominé, quand bien même il pouvait être fou amoureux de son cousin. Christopher se résigna :

-Va prendre ta douche, je crois que je vais rendre visite à James bientôt...

John Ross s'approcha de son cousin, toujours nu, puis debout attrapa la tête de son cousin et lui dit en souriant :

-Goûté encore à ça avant de faire une bêtise...

Bien trop sous l'emprise de son cousin, parce qu'il l'aimait, Chris ne pouvait qu'obéir et prendre à nouveau le sexe du plus vieux dans sa bouche.


End file.
